Photoshoot Gone Wrong? Or Right?
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Right after defeating Reflekdoll, Adrien is scared to death. He can't find Marinette, and he was supposed to be finishing a photo shoot with her! Moreover, she's his friend! What he doesn't know is that she's actually sitting next to him on the park bench, in his Miraculous, and consoling him on his fears, while reassuring him on other things. (AdriNoire? AdriNoire. :))


**Am I the only one out here who is literally DYING over the fact that the Kwami Swap episode airs SO SOON?! Maybe by the time this is out, its already out! (idk I wrote this A/N on 9/2 lol) :D I just wanted to write this short piece of fluff for my new favorite side of this ever-expanding love square. XD**

* * *

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

It felt... interesting saying that, to say the least. At least Lady Noire was equally as offset from normality as Mister Bug was (although she did think he made a wonderful Ladybug wielder), but nonetheless, they were both just happy to have finally defeated Reflekdoll and Reflekta. As the ladybugs flew around, purifying all of Paris, poor Juleka Couffaine was finally released from Mayura and Hawk Moth's clutches.

"Wh-What?" she muttered.

"Pound it!" the two heroes smiled.

"I gotta say... that was actually really fun!" Bug smiled.

"And I couldn't agree more!" Noire added with an equally large smile. "Although... how are we going to switch back?"

"I'd say Master Fu probably has the answer," Bug said, before noticing that his lady's ring was beeping. "Well, I'll try my best to get Tikki back to you as fast as possible. Though there's no rush with returning Plagg."

"Aww, he's kinda cute though!" Noire giggled. "You did fantastic today, Buggy. I couldn't be prouder."

Bug blushed as red as his suit, and Lady Noire then stepped up on her tip-toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek - catching him completely off guard, and causing him to lose pretty much every sense of control he still had after that insane fight. She then winked, and ran off to, presumably, go recharge.

_How had they literally also swapped personalities?!_

"Uh, c-could you help me get down?" Juleka asked shyly.

"O-Oh! R-Right, yes, o-of course," Bug said, grabbing Juleka in his arms to help her down off of the Eiffel Tower.

However, the moment he touched down onto the ground, he nearly had a heart attack...

_He had completely lost Marinette!_

"G-Gotta go! Sorry!" Bug suddenly said, swinging off as fast as he had come. Juleka just shrugged it off - seemingly everyone was having an off day, including the heroes.

* * *

Marinette had just landed safely in a back alleyway, de-transforming in complete seclusion, and managing to get Plagg to eat one of her macarons with fair ease. She was surprised - cats were usually very picky, and from how Chat had constantly described him, Plagg was the king of pickiness! However, she had no problem feeding him the macaron.

"Alright kiddo, its been fun," Plagg smiled. "Honestly, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Plagg," Marinette smiled, a bittersweet feeling in her stomach. "Tell Chat that Ladybug said he did great today, okay?"

"Will do," Plagg saluted.

And with that, for what she presumed would be the last time for a long while, Marinette transformed back into Lady Noire. However, right after her transformation, she heard something that gave her chills.

"MARINETTE!"

That was Adrien's voice - she knew it was. He sounded panicked, and worried; worried about her!

She quickly jumped up to the rooftop, and found him in a park right nearby the Eiffel Tower - she hadn't gone that far to detransform. Her first instinct was acted upon, and she sprang down into the empty park to go confront the lone occupant and ask if he was okay.

"A-Adrien? Its me, its Ladybug!" Noire said. "I-I just, I'm currently in a mix up here. I'll explain later-maybe, gah! I'm sorry... a-are you okay?"

"Oh... y-you're Ladybug?" Adrien asked, trying to sound oblivious to everything - he liked to think he was doing a good job so far. "Oh... so you and Chat swapped Miraculouses?"

"We did, yes," Noire nodded. "W-What's going on? Why d-do you look so scared?"

"Ugh, I can't find my friend Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, sitting down on a bench to try and calm his nerves. "I was supposed to be doing a photo shoot with her today, when Reflekta and Reflekdoll attacked right before it was supposed to start... now I'm just, I'm worried she's out in Paris, in a bad part of town or something - alone! I know she's strong, probably the strongest girl I know, but still... the thought of her being in any sort of danger scares me to death."

Noire really didn't know how to react to hearing Adrien talk out of so much concern for her... she felt warm and fuzzy knowing he cared so deeply.

"W-Well... uhm, a-are you and this 'Marinette' c-close?" Noire asked, trying to make small talk as she sat next to him.

"I really like to think so," Adrien said, smiling lightly. "She does stutter around me occasionally, but I don't really care. Its kinda cute, actually!"

_Oh, the blush on Noire's cheeks right now could bake a cake!_

"I like her a lot, she's such a sweet, strong, and amazing person," continued Adrien. "But... I really don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"H-Huh?" Noire asked in confusion. "Wh-Why don't you think that?"

"Well, its just... I don't know, honestly," sighed Adrien. "If anything, its me. I guess I just make her nervous; I really, really hope that's not the case, because if so, then I'd gladly respect whatever distance she'd want me to keep, but also... she means a lot to me. I can't stand to think about ever losing that friendship with her. I-I'm so sorry, I don't mean to put all this on you Ladybu-uh, Lady Noire. I'm so sorry-"

"Hey, don't be," Noire said, her fears from before calmed slightly. "Listen to me - I know, for a fact, that Marinette wants to be very, very close with you. She wants to have a strong bond with you, she's just-w-well, she's just... a little shy! I-I'm sure, eventually, y'know, at some point, she'll completely lose that shyness."

"Really? You think so?" Adrien asked, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I know so," Noire smiled. "You two... you two seem like you make a g-good team."

Adrien smiled at this. "She is a great person to look up to. I know I do."

Noire blushed, and squeaked softly. "U-Uh s-speaking of M-Marinette," she said, her full-on Marinette stutter returning in a wave of sudden emotion, "I-I think I actually s-saw her on the way here!"

"Really?! Where?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"O-Over b-by the Eiffel Tower!" Noire said.

"Oh, oh thank God! Thank you so much, Lady Noire!" Adrien said, taking off. "You're a life-saver!"

Adrien then took off in a full-blown sprint, and Noire inwardly cursed... now she just had to beat him there.

Easier said than done.

* * *

Shockingly, by some miracle, Marinette managed to beat Adrien to the Eiffel Tower park! She quickly detransformed in another alleyway, and raced out to the park, and started acting oblivious to the whole situation. She liked to think she was doing a good job.

"MARINETTE!"

This time, when Adrien screamed out her name, it was in relief and happiness - she then spotted the blonde model running at top speed towards her.

"A-Adrien!-OOF!" she exclaimed, suddenly engulfed in a tight hug and being spun around at least twice.

"Oh my God, oh my Go-I thought I'd lost you!" Adrien exclaimed. "That... that akuma was no joke. I was seriously so worried, Marinette. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I-I'm glad you're okay too!" Marinette said happily. "B-But you really didn't need to worry-"

"How could I not, though?" Adrien asked, looking her in the eyes, but he still had his arms wrapped around her waist. "I-I just, I just forgot! How could I just forget you, Marinette?! Oh goodness, I just left you-"

"Adrien," Marinette said gently, cupping his face. "I'm okay. You're okay. Honestly, its really sweet and thoughtful of you that you were worried, but please don't be worried anymore. Reflekdoll's gone, we're here hugging, and Paris is saved... thanks to a superpower swap. But, regardless, you and I are both gonna be okay. Okay?"

Adrien nodded, taking a few deep breaths in and out. "T-Thank you, Marinette... I'll keep a promise on that. But, honestly, I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Marinette smiled gently, her silent lips saying it all for her. Adrien smiled back, and the sun coated them in a perfect shade of light...

_Click!_

A camera shutter clicking startled them both, and they turned to see none other than Juleka herself, who had just been de-akumatized, standing there, taking a picture of them with her brand new camera.

"C'mon you two," Juleka said, smirking lightly, "that was too good of a moment _not _to get."

Adrien and Marinette both giggled shyly, not really sure how to respond to that. But then, Marinette suddenly remembered. "Oh no! We completely missed the rest of the photo shoot! What are we gonna do?"

Adrien briefly tapped his chin, before he looked back to their goth friend. "Hey... who said a photo shoot always needed fancy lighting and edits?"

"Huh?" Marinette asked.

"Juleka?" Adrien said, turning to his friend. "Would you mind snapping a few photos so that way the photographer doesn't get pissed?"

"Hey, I don't mind," Juleka said, before a devilish smirk came to her from behind the camera. "Just... make sure to look cute, and always look close. M'kay?"

Adrien and Marinette both blushed, but nodded.

And Juleka was extremely proud of the fact that she got _several _pictures that made "Adrienette" look official, and the fact that she even managed to get one where she kissed Adrien on the cheek!

While that one wouldn't be going public, she knew damn well the class (mainly the girls) was gonna have a field day with it.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece of fluff to celebrate the kwami swap/release of Reflekdoll! If you wouldn't mind dropping a review, it would really make my day! :D**

**Thank you so much for reading guys! I'll see you all next time! Love you all! :)**


End file.
